


Model of a Relationship

by Kuro_Guardian



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Still a mostly happy story, and short, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Guardian/pseuds/Kuro_Guardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hopefully realistic portrayal of an unheard of pairing. Gai X Sai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model of a Relationship

Casually Sai walks over to the tall man in green, so large and loud and strange. The one Naruto calls Bushy-Brow senior. "Excuse me?" The ever expressive brown face turns to him. His dark brown eyes candid in their study of him from beneath long lashes. "Ah…. What can I do for you Sai?" The slighter Gai clone looks between the two with bemusement. Apparently Lee is too naive to decipher the tendrils moving between them. "May I speak with you alone?" He can feel eyes burning into him from all sides although conversation never ceases or changes in tone. "Oh, of course Sai! Lee find out where Neji and Tenten have hidden themselves this time."

With a bewildered frown the smaller Beast sprints away as the larger eyes the boy before him with warm, curious eyes. "Perhaps we should talk elsewhere? It is far too noisy in here." So he noticed too. Seated at a battered table in Kohona's best hole-in-the-wall they study each other through veils of steam as their three star coffee cools. "So what can I do for you that neither my eternal rival nor your own 'resources' could?"

Sai's fingers itch to grip his pencil. Gai's eye have become leonine in their curiosity, in their calmness. 'Is this why you act a fool?' Eyes too Other to be seen calmly, clearly - eyes that can only be met in the form of ridicule and scorn. "Sai?" Yes, this jounin is leonine in spite of his facial eccentrics - no because of them. Sai stares (rudely Sakura would say) helplessly as his mouth moves without him. "I want you to pose for me?" Those lips move - 'pose? me? why?' - and lo' and behold his art pad lies before him. Between them half the quizzical face he studies stares up at them.

'His hands are large.' A strange thought bringing up conversations overheard between Sakura and Ino - who are friends despite their bickering. Large hands meant - He blushes watching awe soften hard lines into something childlike, something younger then he supposed. Gai's large fingers tenderly tracing the picture and Sai can't help wondering if his feet are as long and finely made. 'And large…' He's managed to gather his wits together by the time Gai looks up at him from beneath his lashes - "So this' - he points at the picture - 'is what you want?" Blank-faced Sai struggles not to say what will surely sent Gai running away. "Yes… I want you to model for me." He is looking away when he adds, "Preferably naked, but we can make adjustments."

Gai's face is rosy as he fiddle with his cup. "Oh - okay. When?" Sai attempts to speak before realizing he isn't actually breathing. With a 'discreet' gasp he eyes everything, but Gai. "Tomorrow, in the afternoon to start." They talk a little while longer Sai's eyes huge in his face as his mind tries to make it past Gai actually saying yes. "Do you want this picture?" 'Such eyes.' Wary, hopeful eyes that still and suddenly brighten. "Thank you!" Those bright eyes see the clock over Sai's shoulder widen and suddenly there is a sheet of paper in his hands as a green blur exit's the door.

…

The house lies at the edge of Konoha blending into the trees, the streams, and the skies. As light in statue as a lantern, as self-contained as a puzzle box - it's color scheme are shades of blue and cream. He finds Gai on his knees in the sand garden by the stream tracing patterns across its surface. For once the man's hair is a mess shading his eyes and shaving off years. "You're early." The sun is closer to west than east...close enough. "I'm sorry Gai-sama, but the site I want to set up at is a good pace away." His voice is polite, attentive - his eyes are taking in the loose blue shorts, the baggy grey t-shirt, and the white sock/tennis shoe combo he wears. Gai stands still until he's done and then he dusts off his hands and knees. With a cocky grin he shrugs, "Let's go."

...

The dust rises from his sandals as he lands like a cat. Gai is standing a little ahead of him turning slowly in a circle. "How did you find this place?" Closing his eyes with a frown Sai tries to remember. He gets nothing but the slimmest recollection of a missed fist and the sense of failure. Of needing to escape. Opening his eyes he is met with Gai is staring him in the face. There are only a very few inches between them. His warm breath smells of mint and something almost spicy. "Are you okay?" 'Why do I keep blushing?' "Of course, um… if you could disrobe?" Sai has previously been unable to understand why men get nosebleeds from Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu. As Gai kicks the blue shorts off to join his shirt naked, but for a skimpy pair of black, leather shorts laced-up with black silk drawstring he has a sudden epiphany.

His hands itch for more then his pad and pencil. "Is this okay?" 'There's that not breathing thing again, but otherwise sure!' Blinking at just how badly Naruto has infected his subconscious Sai nods dumbly. He swallows and reaches for his satchel. "Gai-san, if you can step up on that rock there and…" This won't do - bleeding on his drawing pad is not conductive, but… tiny black leather shorts and long, brown legs. "Like this?" Breathing is good. "Ah… let me help you. Gai-san."

He touches the body before him adjusting the tilt of the hips, the stance of the legs. Watching his pale hands on the warm, well-defined body; one so much older, stronger and darker he feel himself going into a trance. Willing his hands to behave he allows them to finally settle on the leather-clad hips. With a sigh he takes notice of the new golden light coating both their skins. This is what he came her for - this brief moment when all things are mythical, magical. Slowly he pulls his hands back and moves to his materials.

An hour or two spent in quiet as the area stands ignited tiny motes as bright as suns drifting like snowflakes. The still young man standing upon the rock face turned to the horizon, stance loose and ready light pouring down hairless planes. The still younger man sitting cross-legged on the ground before the rock face attentive and yet distant as he picks up first charcoal then pastel. When the light finally fades to blue, then black they seem to wake up eyes strange and breath quick. "Are we done?"

"Yes." 'No.' But Gai is shivering slightly while looking yearn fully at his clothes. The man is dressed in less time then it takes to think it. Today was good work. "You did well, Gai-k-san." In the growing gloom Gai's smile is a beacon. "Do you have everything Sai?" Hmming significantly Sai shoulders his satchel and turn to him. "Are you hungry?" Briefly comes the thought of green eyes alight with curiosity. And the echo of a wondering voice attempting to be wordly. The rambling explanation of after event behavior between couples.

Gai's hair is swept across his face from the tilt of his head. "Kind of." Kakashi had looked odd - equal parts bewildered and smug. _"He loves curry."_ "We can get curry." The sudden brightening of Gai's face is a bit startling. Watching him actually eat is...wow. 'How scary, he's worse then Naruto… almost.' Considering how much curry Gai puts away it's almost a good thing Gai is in the house waving good-bye before Sai can try for an 'accidental' kiss.

…


End file.
